Be Normal
by shi.ka6139
Summary: Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang merupakan kekasih dari bosnya sendiri -Kris-. Dan yang lebih parah Chanyeol adalah seorang Gay. Summary ancur *plak* / GS / Chanbaek, Baekyeol slight Krisyeol, Kristao/ RnR pleaseee/ mungkin akan menyusul YAOI vers.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Be Normal**

**Character : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and other**

**Rated : T (bisa berubah kapan aja)**

**Lenght : 1/-**

**Warning : Gender switch, Typo bertebaran bagai bintang di langit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun pov**

Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Aku bekerja sebagai personal assistant pada seorang pengusaha muda pemilik Wu Company, namanya Wu Yifan -Kris-. Dia seorang laki-laki sempurna dengan bentuk tubuh bak model, dia sempurna, dia memiliki wajah yang tampan, harta berlimpah. Tapi dibalik semua pesonanya ada satu rahasia yang tak diketahui oleh orang-orang, Kris seorang bisexual. Ya dia adalah seorang bisex dan dia memiliki 2 orang kekasih yang satu lelaki dan yang satunya perempuan. Kekasih perempuannya bernama Tao, Zi Tao dia adalah seorang model terkenal yang memiliki wajah sangat cantik, dan jangan lupakan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna seperti gitar Spanyol, aku selalu iri melihat keindahan yang dia miliki, aku tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan seorang Zi Tao. Kekasih lelakinya bernama Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol dia adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang tak kalah sukses dari Kris, dia adalah presiden direktur di Park Company, dia juga memiliki wajah yang err.. tampan dengan semua pesona yang dia miliki. Kadang aku merasa iri melihat keakraban pasangan kekasih itu, mereka terlihat sangat sempurna. Tapi pandanganku hanya berpusat pada Chanyeol, entah kenapa dia seakan menarik semua duniaku kedalam pesonanya. Apakah aku menyukainya?

**Baekhyun pov end**

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya akibat imajinasi liarnya.

_'Mana mungkin aku mencintainya, dia adalah kekasih bosku' _batin Baekhyun.

Kris yang melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun pun akhirnya bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja Baek?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Kris." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun yang mendengar pintu ruang kerja Kris diketuk segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membukakan pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka sempurna nampaklah seseorang yang telah membuat Baekhyun berimajinsi liar, ya orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Hai Baek."

"Hai Chan, masuklah." ucap Baekhyun berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Kris lihatlah ini." ucap Chanyeol sambil meberikan sebuah majalah kepada Kris.

"Apa itu benar? Apa hubunganmu dengan model itu?"

"Hei hei tenanglah Yeol, aku tak ada hubungan apa apa dengan Tao."

"Tapi lihat berita itu Kris, kau terlihat keluar dari sebuah restoran dengannya."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak Kris aku hanya memastikannya."

"Aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya Yeol percayalah." ucap Kris sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol.

"Jika kau berbohong aku tak akan segan memenggal kepalamu Kris."

Akhirnya pasangan itu kembali bermesraan di depan Baekhyun.

_'Cih apanya yang tidak ada hubungan.'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Kris ayo kita makan siang bersama." ajak Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Tidak bisa Yeol, aku ada urusan bisnis." ucap Kris dengan nada menyesal.

"Tapi kita sudah lama tidak makan berdua Kris."

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini adalah urusan yang sangat penting, iyakan Baekhyun?"

"Iya Chan, Kris harus menemumi klien penting hari ini." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada penyesalan.

_'Maafkan aku Chan, aku tak bisa berkata jujur padamu.'_ batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat melihat Kris yang menatap padanya mengucapkan terimakasih dengan hanya menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Kau bisa pergi makan dengan Baekhyun kalau kau mau Yeol."

"Tapi.. tapi.." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan memegang pundak Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Baek apa kau tak kasian melihatku makan siang sendirian."

Baekhyun menegang ketika Chanyeol melakukan skinship dengannya. Tapi dengan cepat dia berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Kau sering makan sendiri Chan."

"Tapi aku hari ini sedang tidak ingin makan sendiri Baek, ayolah temani aku."

Baekhyun yang melihat wajah memelas Chanyeol akhirnya hanya menanggukkan kepalanya. Dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia hanya kasian melihat wajah memelas Chanyeol, ya hanya kasihan. Kau yakin hanya kasian Byun?

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat Baek, kami pergi dulu Kris." ucap Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Oh skinship lagi, tak taukah wahai kau tuan Park, kau bisa membuat Baekhyun mati tegang dengan semua skinship yang kau lakukan.

.ooooo.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam saat perjalanan di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Dia merasa gugup, sangat gugup, bahkan saat ini dia meruntuki jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat dan tidak karuan.

"Kita akan makan di mana Baek?"

"Kau tanya padaku?"

"Kurasa iya karna hanya ada kita berdua disini."

"Kenapa kita tidak makan ditempat biasa kau pergi makan Chan."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau nyaman Baek, karena aku yang sudah memaksamu untuk menemaniku makan siang."

Baekhyun menegang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Baik.. baiklah kita akan ketempat aku biasa makan." ucap Baekhyun dengan setenang mungkin.

Chayeol yang menyadari kegugupan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang dapat meluluhkan jutaan orang.

.ooooo.

Kris menapakkan kaki panjangnya menyusuri sebuah lorong apartemen. Dia berjalan dengan senyum yang terus mengembang sepanjang perjalanannya. Saat telah sampai pada tempat tujuannya senyum milik Kris semakin mengembang. Dia mengetuk pintu apartemen itu, dan tak lama terbukalan pintu itu dan menampakkan sesosok perempuan manis dengan tubuh tinggi dan ramping sedang tersenyum kepadanya, dia adalah Tao, Zi Tao. Tao langsung menghambur kepelukan Kris dia memeluk Kris dengan sangat erat.

"Merindukanku baby panda."

"Tentu, kenapa kau terlambat Kris?"

"Maaf, tadi Chanyeol datang kekantorku."

Mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut, Tao langsung melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hmm.. bolehkan aku masuk? Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu."

"Tentu saja, masuklah Kris."

Kris dan Tao mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang berada di ruang tengah apartemen mewah tersebut. Tao duduk dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada tegap milik kekasihnya. Kris dengan lembut membelai setiap helai rambut Tao.

"Kau sudah membaca berita di majalah pagi ini?"

"Belum Kris, aku belum membacanya, ada apa?

"Mereka memuat berita tentang kita."

"Berita tentang kita?" Tao menegakkan badannya dan menghadap pada kekasih tercintanya.

"Ya, kita tertangkap kamera saat kita selesai makan malam kemarin baby."

"Lalu?"

"Chanyeol datang dan menanyakan hal itu padaku, tapi aku bisa meyakinkannya bahwa kita tak ada hubungan apapun."

Tao hanya mendengus menanggapi ucapan Kris.

"Kau kenapa baby?" ucap Kris sambil memeluk Tao.

"Kapan kau akan memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya Kris? Aku sudah bosan seperti ini terus."

"Aku akan memutuskannya baby, tapi tidak sekarang."

"..."

"Baby, tatap aku." ucap Kris sambil membalikkan badan Tao agar kekasihnya itu menatapnya.

"Hanya kau yang sangat kucintai, kau yang ada di dalam hatiku baby, percayalah." ucap Kris dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Baiklah Kris aku percaya padamu."

Kris akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Tao. Mereka memulai ciuman dengan lembut pada awalnya, dan ciuman itu menjadi semakin panas. Dan akhirnya hanya terdengar desahan desahan dari dalam kamar yang ada di apartemen tersebut.

.ooooo.

"Kau yakin kita akan makan disini Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat lokasi mereka akan makan siang.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin."

"Baiklah."

Disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah kedai pinggir jalan. Tempat yang tidak pernah dikunjungi seorang Park Chanyeol. Saat mereka memasuki kedai tersebut banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka takjub, sebenarnya hanya Chanyeol saja. Tentu saja mereka memandang Chanyeol takjub karena penampilannya yang sagat mencolok. Dengan ketampanan bak dewa Yunani, dan stelan jas mahal yang melekat pas di tubuh modelnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa Baekhyun?" tanya pemilik kedai tersebut.

"Aku pesan seperti biasanya saja ahjumma."

"Baiklah, kalau pria tampan satu ini mau pesan apa?" ucap pemilik kedai dengan mengedipkan mata.

"Ahjumma kenapa kau memujinya tampan saat dia baru pertama kali kesini, sedangkan aku yang selalu kesini tak pernah kau puji cantik." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memujimu cantik, kau itu imut Baek, lihatlah wajahmu seperti anak kecil." ucap pemilik kedai itu disertai kekehannya.

"Ahjumma~" rengek Baekhyun.

"Ahjumma benar Baek, kau itu imut." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyun sedikit merona mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol, tapi dia berusaha menutupinya dengan bersikap cuek dan menampilkan wajah cemberut yang lebih terkesan imut miliknya. "Terserah kalian." ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku pesan seperti pesanan Baekhyun saja ahjumma." ucap Chanyeol setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Baiklah." ucap pemilik kedai sambil meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baek, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Ada hubungan apa Kris dan Tao? Kau pasti tau sesuatu."

Baekhyun menegang. Ya, dia memenang mengetahui sesuatu, bahkan dia mengetahui semuanya. Baekhyun tau bahwa Kris bermain dibelakang Chanyeol dengan Tao, tapi dia tidak mungkin mengungkap semua itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun termenung dengan semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam kepala kecilnya.

"Baek." panggilan Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Ya.. ya Chanyeol, ada apa?"

"Aku bertanya padamu Baek, kau pasti tau sesuatu tentang Kris dan Tao bukan?"

"Tidak.. aku tidak mengetahui apapun Chan."

Baekhyun merasa gugup sekarang, dia telah berbohong kepada Chanyeol. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit ketika dia mengingat apa yang dilakukan Kris dibelakang Chanyeol. Dia marah, entah karena apa, dia tidak ingin Chanyeol tersakiti. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu Byun?

"Ini pesanan kalian." ucapan pemilik kedai membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Terimakasih ahjumma."

Baekhyun menatap jajangmyeon di depannya dengan mata berbinar, dia telah melupakan semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalannya hanya karena semangkuk jajangmyeon. Baekhyun memakan makanannya dengan bringas, Chanyeol yang melihat cara makan Baekhyun tekekeh dengan tingkah lucu Baekhyun saat makan.

"Baek."

"Iya Chan." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menghadap ke Chanyeol.

"Ada saus kedelai hitam di dekat bibirmu."

"Di mana?"

"Di sini." ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sudut bibirnya sendiri.

"Di sini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap tempat yang salah.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap saus yang ada di dekat bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menegang dengan tindakan Chanyeol. Pipinya merona ketika melihat Chanyeol menjilat tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengusap sebagian bibirnya.

_'Ini ciuman tidak langsung?'_ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menunduk dan melanjutkan makannya dengan beringas demi menutupi rona merah pada pipinya dan rasa gugupnya.

"Makannya pelan pelan saja Baek, nanti kau tersedak." ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan makan, dan juga diselingi dengan candaan yang terkadang membuat pipi Baekhyun merona karena melihat senyum manis seorang Park Chanyeol. Oh, Baekhyun biasa terkena diabetes hanya karena senyummu Tuan Park.

.ooooo.

Setelah selesai dengan semua pekerjaan kantornya yang sangat banyak Chanyeol memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke apartemennya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah. Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang sambil menikmati suasana malam kota Seoul.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya ketika melihat rambu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah menandakan agar semua pengendara berhenti. Chanyeol mengedarkan pengelihatannya kesegala penjuru untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Chanyeol melihat pada sebuah cafe dipenuhi kaca sehingga kegiatan yang ada di dalam cafe tersebut terlihat. Chanyeol menajamkan pengelihatannya kedalam cafe tersebut karena dia merasa melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Kris." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba senyum itu lenyap dan di gantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut yang jelas terukir di wajah tampannya. Laki-laki itu Kris, kekasihnya sedang berciuman panas di dalam sebuah cafe dengan seorang perempuan. Chanyeol sangat yakin bahwa itu Kris kekasihnya, karena dia sudah sangat hafal dengan wajah itu.

"K-Kris."

"Bagaimana bisa."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/n : Yey sekali lagi tercipta sebuah cerita absurd ini~ seperti biasa cerita ini muncul dari ide random aku sama temen aku. Semoga kalian suka yaaa~

Gue gak mau banyak bacot lagi deh, tapi minta Review boleh dong yaaa~ *puppy eyes*

See you next chapter *cipok reader atu-atu*

_**XOXO. 6139**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Be Normal**

**Character : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and other**

**Rated : T+**

**Lenght : 2/2**

**Author : Shiyon61**

**Warning : Gender switch, Typo bertebaran bagai bintang di langit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju apartemen miliknya sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia liat, kejadian yang sangat tidak dia harapkan untuk dilihat dengan matanya sendiri, kejadian dimana Kris kekasihnya sedang berselingkuh. Saat Chanyeol tiba di apartemennya dia mencari kontak seseorang dalam ponselnya, lalu dia mendial kontak tersebut.

"Halo.." sapa orang tersebut.

"Baek, bisa kau kemari."

"Ada apa Chan?"

"Kubilang kemari!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi.

"Ba-baik." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang jelas sekali kalau dia ketakutan.

Chanyeol langsung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak. Dia benar-benar dalam kondisi yang tidak baik sekarang. Rasa sedih, kecewa, sakit hati, marah berkumpul menjadi satu dalam dirinya. Dia ingin menangis tapi dia sadar bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki, akhirnya dia hanya bisa melampiaskan semua rasa frustasinya dengan berteriak dan melemparkan semua benda yang ada di dekatnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di loby apartemen Chanyeol, dia panik memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol, kenpa Chanyeol bisa marah seperti itu, karena sepengetahuannya Chanyeol adalah seorang laki-laki yang baik dan ramah.

Saat Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol dia menjadi ragu untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya dia mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok tok tok

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sang pemilik apartemen -Chanyeol- dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan, tidak ada senyum ramah seperti biasanya, sekilas Baekhyun dapat melihat kilatan rasa marah dari dalam mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin panik karena penampilan Chanyeol yang seperti itu, ditambah Chanyeol yang hanya membukakan pintu kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Chanyeol masuk kedalam apartemen dan menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun tetap berdiri di belakang Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Baek?"

"A-apa maksudmu Chan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku hah?" teriak Chanyeol sambil berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"..." tubuh Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan.

Chanyeol memegang lengan Baekhyun dengan kuat, "Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau ternyata Kris selama ini selingkuh di belakangku? Kenapa kau merahasiakannya?".

"A-aku.." ucap Baekhyun terbata.

"Kau bersekongkol dengannya? Dibayar berapa kau sampai kau mau merahasiakan semua itu dariku?" ucap Chanyeol penuh dengan emosi.

"A-aku.."

"Kau wanita kejam Baek." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terjatuh.

"Chan d-dengarkan pen-penjelasanku.. hiks.." ucap Baekhyun terbata sambil menahan isakannya.

"Tak perlu Baek aku kecewa padamu." ucap Chanyeol sambil berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol akan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kecil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku Chan, aku tau aku salah karena berbohong kepadamu, tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku tidak bersekongkol dengan Kris hiks.."

"Aku tau kesalahanku sangat besar karena menyembunyikan tentang hubungan Kris dengan Tao darimu, tapi aku melakukan semua itu karena aku tak mau kau merasakan sakit Chan, aku hanya ingin melindungimu hiks.." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Setiap aku melihat tatapan penuh cintamu kepada Kris aku selalu tak sanggup untuk mengatakan semua itu Chan, aku.. aku tak ingin kau besedih. Aku tak ingin semua itu terjadi, maafkan aku.. hiks.."

"..." Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa menjawab semua omongan Baekhyun.

"Chan kumohon maafkan aku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus semua kesalahanku, kumohon Chan, maafkan aku.. hiks.."

"..."

"Chan.. hiks.. kumohon.. hiks.."

"Kau akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau untuk menebus semua kesalahanmu?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

"Iya aku akan melakukan apapun, aku berjanji.. hiks.."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan berbalik menatap Bekhyun. Chanyeol menatap tepat pada mata Baekhyun, dan berkata dengan nada yang sangat dingin..

"Buat aku melupakan Kris."

.

.

.

Setelah pertengkaran antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menunjukkan kesungguhannya untuk menebus semua kesalahan yang telah ia buat pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberikan passcode apartemen miliknya dengan alasan agar Baekhyun lebih mudah untuk mengunjungi apartemennya, karena dia meminta Baekhyun untuk membuatnya melupakan Kris dengan Baekhyun yang terus berada bersamanya. Baekhyun sempat tertegun dengan permintaan Chanyeol, memang Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol tapi, terus berada di dekat Chanyeol dengan alasan untuk membantunya melupakan Kris, itu membuat hatinya sakit. Tapi Baekhyun terus berusaha menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

Baekhyun datang pagi-pagi sekali ke apartemen Chanyeol untuk membuatkannya makanan. Setelah sampai di apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera membuatkan makanan untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun menata semua makanan yang ia buat dengan rapi di meja makan.

Saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Baekhyun dengan spontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, itu Chanyeol, dengan pakaian kerjanya. Oh Tuhan selamatkan Baekhyun, bahkan dia sekarang lupa bernafas karena pesona dari Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi Chan."

"Hmm.." gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk di meja makan dan mulai memakan makanannya. Karena merasa suasana yang terlalu canggung Baekhyun mencoba mulai membuka suara.

"Chan apa makanannya enak?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara lembut penuh perhatian.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan sakit di hatinya, dia menahan sekuat tenaganya semua sakit yang dia rasakan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Suasana makan pagi itu sangat mencekam bagi Baekhyun, bahkan dia tidak menyentuh makanan yang dia buat. Chanyeol selesai dengan acara makannya dan berdiri untuk berangkat bekerja.

"Kau sudah mau beragkat Chan?"

"..."

Chanyeol tetap tidak menjawab ucapan Baekhyun. Dengan wajah dinginnya dia meninggalkan Baekhyun dan berjalan dengan santai seperti tidak ada siapapun di apartemennya. Dia meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Hati Baekhyun hancur berkeping-keping atas tindakan Chanyeol kepadanya. Baekhyun mulai menangis sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Rasanya sangat sakit Chan.. hiks.."

"Hatiku terasa sesak.. hiks.."

"Kenapa kau begitu? Hiks.."

"A-aku.. aku mencintaimu.. sangat.. hiks.." Baekhyun menangis di dalam apartemen Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Ini sudah satu bulan sejak kejadian itu, sudah satu bulan pula Baekhyun berusaha menunjukkan kesungguhannya untuk menebus semua kesalahannya pada Chanyeol, tapi rasanya semuanya sia-sia, Chanyeol selalu dingin padanya. Bahkan Chanyeol tak pernah menganggap keberadaannya. Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah menyerah, bahkan walaupun dia harus mengorbankan perasaannya, menahan semua sakit yang dia rasakan, menahan semua sesak yang dia rasakan, dia tak akan menyerah. Karena, dia mencintai Chanyeol, ya Baekhyun sangat mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun."

Panggilan Kris membuyarkan semua lamunan Baekhyun, "Y-ya Kris ada apa?".

"Kau melamun?"

"Ti-tidak Kris."

"Baek, kau akhir-akhir ini tidak fokus pada pekerjaanmu, kau ada masalah? Ceritakanlah padaku." ucap Kris dengan lembut sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Tak apa Kris, aku baik-baik saja." ucap Baekhyun sabil memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Baiklah kalau tak terjadi apa-apa padamu Baek."

"..."

"Oh iya Baek, apa kau tau dimana Chanyeol? Sudah sebulan ini aku tak mendapatkan kabar darinya."

Baekhyun menegang mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut, "A-aku.. aku tidak tau Kris, mungkin dia sedang sibuk." bohong Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. aku juga berfikiran seperti itu, bagaimanapun dia juga seorang Presdir."

"..."

"Em.. Kris." setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, Baekhyun membuka suaranya.

"Ya Baek." Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ba-bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Tao?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ragu.

"Yeah, hubunganku dengan Tao semakin baik, dan aku semakin mencintainya Baek."

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Entahlah Baek, aku juga mencintainya." jawab Kris tampak ragu.

"Kris kau tak bisa terus mencintai dua orang dalam waktu yang bersamaan."

"Aku tau Baek, aku hanya belum menentukan."

"A-apa kau tak takut jika Chanyeol mengetahuinya? Cepat atau lambat Chanyeol pasti akan tau Kris." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sendu.

"Itu adalah hal yang aku takutkan Baek."

"Kau harus memilih salah satunya Kris." saran Baekhyun.

"Aku tau Baek, aku akan memikirkannya. Terima kasih." ucap Kris dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun menemani Kris menemui salah satu kliennya. Setelah acara itu selesai Kris mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran ternama di Seoul. Di dalam restoran itu mereka berdua -Kris dan Baekhyun- tampak menikmati acra makan mereka dengan diselingi candaan. Baekhyun sangat menikmati acara makannya sampai dia tak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata menatapnya dengan tajam, itu Chanyeol, dia secara tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun dan Kris sedang makan siang bersama. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa marah melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dengan Kris. Dengan langkah besar-besar Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja Baekhyun dan Kris, dia menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba ditarik dengan paksapun kaget, dia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat ternyata Chanyeol yang menariknya.

"Ch-Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita pergi." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

"Hei Chan, apa kau tidak merindukan kekasih tampanmu ini?" ucap Kris tanpa sadar dengan situasi mencekam antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kekasih?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kita sudah berakhir Kris." lanjut Chanyeol.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris dengan kerutan didahinya.

"Kau tak mengerti maksudku? Ku bilang KITA SUDAH BERKAHIR KRIS." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu Chan, bukankan kita baik-baik saja? Ada apa denganmu, jangan bercanda Chan, ini tidak lucu." ucap Kris.

"Kau kira aku tak tau kelakuan busukmu dibelakangku Kris? Kau berselingkuh di belakangku, hah.. kau menjijikkan." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sinis.

"A-apa maksudmu Chan?" wajah Kris mulai memucat.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya meninggalkan restoran itu. Tapi belum sempat dia melangkah Kris sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"Kita harus bicara Chan."

Chanyeol menyentakkan tangan Kris dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun kedalam sebuah ciuman, Chanyeol mulai mengulum bibir bawah Baekhyun, dia mencium Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan dan lembut. Chanyeol terus mengulum bibir Baekhyun dan sesekali menyesapnya. Kris tercengang dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun, jangan di tanya lagi, bahkan Baekhyun sudah membeku menerima ciuman yang memabukkan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengakhiri ciumannya pada bibir Baekhyun dan memberinya sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Baekhyun sebagai penutup. Dia berbalik dan memandang Kris, "Kau lihat, aku sudah punya Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada meremehkan.

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun dari restoran itu, meninggalkan Kris yang tercengang dengan semua hal yang barusan terjadi.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di apartemen milik Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung mendorong Baekhyun dengan kasar kearah sofa.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KRIS?" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya.

"A-aku hanya makan siang." ucap Baekhyun dengan terbata.

"HANYA MAKAN SIANG BERDUA? ATAU KALIAN SEDANG BERKENCAN?" Chanyeol terus berteriak membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak.. Chan kau salah paham.. a-aku.."

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memojokkannya ke tembok.

"Kau tau Baekhyun, kau itu milikku, MILIKKU." ucap Chanyeol dengan penekanan.

"Chan-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena Chayeol sudah membungkam bibirnya. Ya Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun lagi, tapi kali ini berbeda, tidak seperti ciuman lembut di restoran tadi, melainkan sebuah ciuman ganas penuh rasa emosi. Chanyeol mengulum bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas, karena tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Baekhyun dia menggigit bibir Baekhyun dengan keras hingga Baekhyun melenguh kesakitan. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Chanyeol, dia secepat kilat langsung menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, dia mengabsen setiap ruangan yang ada di mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghisap lidah Baekhyun dengan kuat. Chanyeol benar-benar ganas mencium Baekhyun, bahkan air liur yang entah milik siapa telah mengalir keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mulai kehabisan oksigenpun mulai memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menydari itu melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Baekhyun, tapi ternyata ciumannya malah turun ke leher Baekhyun, dan dia mulai membuat mahakarya? pada leher putih Baekhyun.

"Ah.. Chan.. hen-hentikan.." ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Chanyeol, tapi tenaga Chanyeol lebih kuat darinya.

Chanyeol semakin brutal menciumi Baekhyun, bahkan sekarang tangan nakalnya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakai Baekhyun. Chayeol meremas payudara Baekhyun dengan kuat.

"Ahh.. Chanyeol.. hentih-hetikan.. ahh.." ucap Baekhyun sambil terus meronta.

Seolah menulikan pendengarannya Chanyeol mulai mencium payudara Baekhyun yang tidak tertutup bra hitam yang dipakai Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai mencium, menjilat dan menghisap payudara Baekhyun sehingga muncul beberapa mahakarya buatan Chanyeol. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU CHANYEOL." teriak Baekhyun dengan berlinang air mata.

Baekhyun berlari keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol dan membanting pintu apartemen dengan kuat.

"Arrrgghhhh.." teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

"Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Kau bodoh Chanyeol." ucap Chanyeol, dan tanpa disadari air mata telah mengalir dari matanya, ya dia menangis dalam diam.

Sedangkan dibalik pintu apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun jatuh terduduk bersandar pada pintu apartemen sambil menangis, dia menangis sesenggukan sambil menahan suara isakannya.

"K-kau jahat.. kau jahat Chan.. hiks.."

"Kau pria brengsek.. hiks.."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu.. hiks.."

"Sangat mencintaimu.. hiks.."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lemas menuju ruangan Kris. Saat sampai di depan pintu ruangan Presdir, Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Teriak Kris dari dalam ruangan.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan, dia berjalan dengan kepala yang menunduk. Kris memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan khawatir melihat sikap Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baek?" ucap Kris tegas tapi tetap lembut.

"..."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Kris, Baekhyun malah menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Kris. Kris mengeryitkan keningnya saat melihat surat yang diberikan Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Apa ini Baek?"

"Itu surat pengunduran diri saya Presdir."

"Pengunduran diri?" Kris terkejut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"..."

"Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri Baek? Kalau ini karena kejadian kemarin aku tak akan menerimanya." ucap Kris sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tidak Kris, a-aku.. aku hanya merasa tak pantas mendapat kepercayaan darimu. A-aku.. hiks.." ucap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mulai menggenangi mata indahnya.

"Baek, ceritakan padaku." ucap Kris sambil menuntun Baekhyun menuju sofa yang ada di ruangannya.

"Kris a-aku.. aku bersalah padamu.. hiks.. a-aku tak pantas mendapat semua kepercayaanmu lagi.. hiks.." ucap Baekhyun sambil sesenggukan.

"Kenapa Baek? Apa salahmu? Kurasa kau tak memiliki kesalahan apapun." ucap Kris sambil terus menenangkan Baekhyun.

"A-aku mencintai Chanyeol, aku sudah dengan lancang mencintai kekasihmu.. a-aku.. hiks.."

Kris merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya, "Kau tak salah Baek, tak ada yang salah dengan rasa cintamu kepada Chanyeol."

"Ta-tapi Kris.. hiks.."

"Kau tau, mungkin ini adalah balasan untukku karena mempermainkan hati dua orang sekaligus. Kau tau setelah kejadian kemarin aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku sudah tidak mencintai Chanyeol lagi. Aku sekarang bisa menetapkan hatiku karena kejadian kemarin Baek."

"Kris.. hiks.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Kris.

"Baek kau tau, Chanyeol menyukaimu." ucap Kris dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kris~" rengek Baekhyun.

"Hei aku serius, kau tau, cara Chanyeol menatapmu kemarin, sikap dia yang marah-marah kemarin, dia mencintaimu Baek, dia hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui perasaannya sendiri."

"Tapi Kris-"

"Percayalah padaku, aku sudah lama mengenalnya Baek." ucap Kris dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Aku akan sangat bahagia kalau itu kenyataan Kris."

"Temuilah dia Baek, tanyakan padanya."

"Tidak Kris, a-aku tidak berani menemuinya."

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Kemarin terjadi sesuatu Kris, a-aku tak bisa menceritakannya." ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tetap tidak akan menerima surat pengunduran dirimu." ucap Kris keras kepala.

"Kris, kumohon, aku hanya ingin menenangkan hatiku."

"Tidak."

"Kris~" bujuk Baekhyun dengan menggunakan puppy eyesnya.

"Hah.. baiklah, tapi kalau kau suatu saat nanti ingin kembali akan aku pastikan selalu ada tempat untukmu Baek." ucap Kris dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya.

"Terima kasih Kris, kau yang terbaik." ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kris.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berbaring lemah di kamar apartemennya, dia tampak frustasi, terbukti dari penampilannya yang tidak mencerminkan bahwa dia seorang Presdir. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, matanya yang sembab karena menangis, dan jangan lupakan mata pandanya karena dia kurang tidur. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat sangat frustasi akibat kejadian kemarin, dia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya. Dicintainya? Ya Chanyeol mulai mencintai Baekhyun, sebenarnya dia sudah mulai tertarik dengan Baekhyun sejak pertengkaran mereka, sejak Baekhyun yang memeluknya dengan erat, dan dia mulai mencintai Baekhyun sejak semua perhatian yang Baekhyun tunjukkan selama sebulan itu. Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaannya dengan cara bersikap dingin kepada Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang, dia merasa dia menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia karena menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun.

"Kau bodoh Chanyeol." runtuk Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Drtt drtt drtt

Sebuah pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Dengan lemas Chanyeol menggapai ponselnya dan membuka pesan tersebut. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat mengetahui bahwa Kris yang mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

**From: Kris**

**Hei Chanyeol, aku minta maaf atas tindakanku selama ini yang berselingkuh di belakangmu, dan kuharap kita bisa tetap berteman.**

**Oh iya, kau tau Baekhyun baru saja mengirimiku sebuah pesan yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak dapat bekerja hari ini karena dia demam tinggi.**

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya saat membaca pesan dari Kris yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun demam, dia panik bukan main, dia segera mengetikkan balasan dengan secepat kilat menanyakan alamat apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol panik bukan main, dia langsung berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya, tidak dipedulikannya rasa pusing yang mendera kepalannya. Dia segera mengambil dompet dan kunci mobilnya setelah mendapatkan balasan alamat apartemen Baekhyun dari Kris. Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan kilat.

Disisi lain Kris tampak sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tindakannya tadi, "Mereka berdua terlalu bodoh, hahaha.."

.

.

.

Saat tiba di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus mengetuk apartemen Baekhyun dengan brutal. Tampak sekali bahwa dia sedang kawatir dari wajahnya.

"Baekhyun cepat buka pintunya." ucap Chanyeol berulang kali.

"Siap-" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti dan dia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat bahwa Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan wajah yang berantakan.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol langsung menghambur memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat seakan jika dia melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit saja Baekhyun akan menghilang.

"Chan-"

"Baek kau tak apa? Bagian mana yang sakit? Kau sudah minum obat? Kenapa kau bisa sakit?" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya Chanyeol sudah menghujamnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Baekhyun mengeryit, "Tunggu Chan, sakit? Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau, kata Kris-" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti sejenak.

"Oh Tuhan.. Kris menipuku." Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Masuklah Chan." ucap Baekhyun sambil menuju sofa yang ada di apartemennya.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun, suasa hening meliputi kedua insan itu. Chanyeol terus menunduk menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena mudah di tipu oleh Kris. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum manis mengingat bagaiman ekspresi kawatir Chanyeol saat mengira bahwa dia sedang sakit. Karena suasana yang sangat canggung akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Jadi? Kau akan terus berdiam diri seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"B-Baek aku minta maaf untuk kejadian kemarin." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada gugup.

"..."

"Baekhyun." karena tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun akhirnya Chanyeol mendongak untuk menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Dia menata rambut Chanyeol menggunakan tangannya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantikknya. Chanyeol membeku dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak berkaca terlebih dahulu sebelum kesini Chan? Kau tak terlihat seperti seorang Presdir." canda Baekhyun.

"Baek." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang berada di kepalanya.

"Hn.."

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada lembut.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan sesak pada dadanya ketika Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak.

Dengan perlahan jari-jari lentik Baekhyun menyusuri pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung tersentak dan mendongakkan kepalanya karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membelai pipinya, dia dapat melihat bahwa Baekhyun sedang tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Baekhyun yang mencium Chanyeol tepat di bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan dan tanpa nafsu sedikitpun, Chanyeol tertegun dengan tindakan Baekhyun, tapi detik berikutnya dia telah sadar dan mulai membalas ciuman dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka. Sebuah ciuman yang bukan di dasari oleh nafsu, tetapi sebuah ciuman yang didasari oleh perasaan cinta yang sudah tak terbendung lagi, sebuah ciuman yang sangat manis.

.

.

.

.

.

END

A/n: Hai hai~ Shiyon61 back~

Akhirnya ni cerita tamat juga setelah sekian lama gue gak ada ide buat ngelanjut ni cerita :D

Makasih buat yang udah mau repot-repot ngereview ni cerita, makasih juga buat yang udah ngefav dan ngefollow ni cerita absurd *cipok reader atu-atu*

Udah deh gue pamit yeee~ *tebar dolar Suho*

_Xoxo Shiyon61_


End file.
